1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time detection system and the method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a real-time detection system and the method thereof which are used to detect the real-time machining by a rotating machine or rotating quality of a rotating machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotating machines or machining with rotating machines are common systems or commonly used in the industry. In the field of the rotating machines, because the demand of the processing becomes harder, the demand of the quality becomes highly accurate and standard.
Take the machining for example, with the increasing of the product complexity, when the quality of the product is improved, the optimization of features shall be considered. Therefore, the optimized cutting frequency (or speed), tool wearing, surface roughness and cutting forces are the goals of the processing. The work type of the rotating machines is a dynamic behavior which is composed by a lot of operation modes. When a parameter or an operation factor changes, the product or machine will be broken and become dangerous. In the prior art, the Fast Fouier Transform (FFT) and the root mean square (RMS) are used to be analytic tools, but it is difficult to find the problems. For the detection way with the Fast Fouier Transform, only few basic operating characteristics related to frequency only can be detected. The RMS algorithm can calculate and detect the strength variation of the vibration fast, but the type of the problem cannot be known since the distribution of the frequency cannot be detected.
To sum up, the detection of the rotating machine cannot meet the demand of processing in the prior art, since the rotating machine's vibration presents non-stationary usage. It is difficult to make an accurate evaluation of the working condition through the analysis only in frequency or time domain. Furthermore, the theories of the analysis are too difficult to be known, so that only the professionals can analyze the outcome of the analysis. Thus, the detection technology with high accuracy and effectiveness shall be developed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a real-time detection system and the method thereof which are used to detect the real-time machining by a rotating machine or rotating quality of a rotating machine to solve the problems in the prior art.